HI NO ISHI (Voluntad de Fuego)
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Si pierdes algo solo debes confiar, pero siempre terminas perdiendo la calma. Sigue con vida y confia en ti mismo, apoyate en esa voluntad de fuego que antes poseiamos. Perdurará el sentimiento y cuando regrese tu seguiras amandome... One-shot! Sasu/Naru. UA (personalidades intactas) Enjoy :D


**Yo minna-san ^^ Gomenasai! Os pido que me perdoneis eternamente por dejar todas mis historietas a medias! Lo lamento muchisimo... He estado super -ocupada con los estudios y mi oficio de otaku (me he visto tres series anime enteras). Por eso os he escrito esto... Es un one-shot y no habrá continuación. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Las de siempre relacion chicoxchico, las faltas ortograficas y puede que os moris de aburrimiento.**

**Bueno todo sea dicho y a divertirse desio! **

**Kagu-chan :D**

* * *

HI NO ISHI

Amor? Si amor? Y que es eso? El amor no existe y de eso él estaba completamente seguro. Pensando y dando vueltas a esa estúpida frase y ese estúpido tema que justamente tenían que sacar hoy. Su cabeza iba a estallar. Por qué preocuparse por un tema tan banal como ese siendo un genio? Genio con todos los sentidos de la palabra, ser atractivo e inteligente y tenerlo todo hasta que sacan ese estúpido tema con un contexto absurdo, y eso porque te importa?

El agua caliente le recorría lentamente el brazo hasta caer goteando en la baldosa blanca que ya estaba empañada por culpa del vaho acumulado en aquella habitación cerrada, donde se mantenía desde una hora atrás.

Había tenido un día duro, pero no el sentido de los estudios, podía sacarse matrícula de honor con los ojos vendados y la mano derecha atada a la espalda, sino por culpa de sus estúpidos compañeros.

Todo hoy le parecía estúpido y denigrante, como un genio como él debía preocuparse de conocer el amor, eso es falso e imposible, pero le preocupaba y por eso le daba vueltas.

Mientras mancillaba todos los nombres y los de los familiares de dichas personas saca temas no mencionadas explícitamente se fue secando y lentamente y adquiriendo una temperatura más o menos templada para salir al pasillo seguía realmente obsesionado. Al salir y quedarse plantado delante de la puerta medio abierta para dejar salir toda esa molesta condensación pudo ver como su hermano, Itachi, se paseaba arriba y abajo como un tonto por el pasillo con el teléfono en mano y una cara tonta que le daban ganas de sacársela a golpes. "Cuando una persona pone una sonrisa abierta y sincera pero está mirando hacia la esquina derecha es que esta recordando la cara de la persona que ama.." Y su estúpido cerebro le recuerda eso ahora, genial.

Pasando de la actitud idiota de su hermano, se encamina pasillo arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto donde abre la puerta de una patada y la vuelve a cerrar del mismo modo. !Pero que modales! Oye que le grita su hermano mayor desde lejos, quizás la cocina o quizás el jardín.

Se adentra mas y se lanza de cabeza a la cama, agarra la almohada y hunde la cabeza en ella, tiene ganas de gritar, algo le frustra pero no sabe cómo sacarlo. La aparta un poco, la mira un instante y la golpea y la deforma por el centro pero ella sola recupera su forma original como si nada. Se rinde y acaba de estirarse cómodamente. Que sería encontrar tu verdadero amor? Se interroga no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto y decide de reiniciar lo sucedido y analizar todo lo dicho por los demás, darle vueltas a todo como suele hacer, alguna vez le gustaría no pensar tanto.

_Creo que eran las diez tocadas de la mañana y yo me encontraba sentado como de costumbre en mi sitio con el grupo de chicos esperando al sensei, que como siempre se estaba retrasando, cuando surgió el tema. Todo fue porque Kiba, que se encuentra sentado delante de mí empezó a reírse de un comentario de Shino, cosa que aun dudo, y entonces una de las chicas de nuestra clase, Ino empezó a gritarles y comenzaron una discusión. Al parecer era sobre chismorreos y Kiba parece una vieja cotilla porque se estera de todo, sin excepción. Shikamaru el chico mas problemático de nuestra clase, un completo gandul, había empezado a salir con una de segundo, Temari y mucha gente, a la que a mi parecer no le incumbiría para nada, estaban en desacuerdo. Gritaban y chillaban que eso no era amor, una de las ruidosas era Sakura, que a saber cuando había llegado a mi lado que empezó a atosigarme._

_-Sasuke-kun tú crees en el amor?- me pregunto y no tuve respuesta alguna._

_-Sasuke-kun ya tiene a su amor verdadero cierto?- afirmaba más que preguntar otra._

_-Si y soy yo- daba por sentado una tercera._

_-El amor no existe.-Afirmo una muy seriamente detrás mío que ni siquiera conocía pero eso me hizo dudar mas._

_-Si el amor no existiese nadie sería feliz!- gritaban unas muchas mientras se marchaban. _

_Suigetsu que acababa de llegar y miraba con fastidio a las chicas que acaban de irse se acerco a mí y acabo por rematar mi preocupación._

_-Y tu compañero, te sientes del todo feliz? – pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca, creo que mi cara de mala hostia ya le dio la respuesta._

Y así fue todo y eso es absurdo! Se queda tirado un rato mas hasta llaman a la puerta.

-Vaya que fastidio- remuga por lo bajo.-Adelante esta abierto- dice mientras se pone unos pantalones, tiene que estar mínimamente presentable aunque fuera su hermano mayor, que son Uchiha.

-Ototo- le llama su hermano desde la puerta una vez abierta- ven abajo, quiero presentarte a alguien- dice mientras marcha primero y espera ser seguido por su hermano menor.

Al llegar al piso inferior, ambos hermanos se dirigen al sofá donde se encuentra un pequeño niño envuelto en una manta, solo podía verle unos cuantos pelos rubios sobresalir.

-Quien es?- pregunta Sasuke enarcando una ceja pero sin poder quitar la curiosidad de su voz.

-No lo sé- afirma Itachi negando firmemente con la cabeza- pero tengo que irme, necesito que cuides de él, por favor- le pide con la voz medianamente alegre.

Sasuke cabecea afirmativamente y hace ademan de marcharse no sin antes despeinar a su querido hermanito.

-Nos vemos!- oye que le grita de lejos.

-Si! – le responde suponiendo que le puede oír.

Vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia el sofá pero se topa con otra mirada que le mira fijamente.

-Quien eres? Pregunta el pequeño niño de pelo muy rubio y unos gigantescos ojos azules.

-Yo soy Sasuke..- se presenta sonriendo de medio lado. Los ojos del niño se abren con demasía y sus cejas se curvan hacia arriba.

El niño repite Sasuke antes de lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo caer de culo, pues estaba de cuclillas para ver bien a su nuevo inquilino.

-Sasuke! – vuelve a llamarlo mientras tira de su mejilla derecha. –Sasuke!- dice una vez más mientras sonríe y junta las frentes.

-Si si- le dice mientras se separa- y tu eres?- pero deja de preguntar cuando ve las lagrimas en los ojos del pequeño. –Que ocurre?- le interroga mientras el niño se agarra a él fuertemente y empieza sollozar agudo y angustiante.

Después de un rato Sasuke se incorpora un poco y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al niño que está pegado a su pecho y no deja de llorar.

-Ya esta- le alenta mientras frota su espalda- dime que ocurre- le suplica intentando despegarlo sin mucho éxito.

Cuando el niño deja de llorar, queda en silencio encima de Sasuke sin decir nada, y este disfruta de su agradable compañía.

-Sasuke...- le llama mientras se pone de pie y le encara. Sasuke le mide mentalmente, ni medio metro afirma convencido.- Tu una vez amaste verdad?

Esa pregunta le toma por sorpresa y eso era cierto, de hecho aun le dolía.

Pero lo peor de todo es como ese niño sabia eso sin tener la necesidad de conocerle, nadie y repasa cada una de las personas que conoce, sabe que él llegó a amar a una persona ni que la perdió por su estúpido egoísmo, ese niño es raro, piensa mientras un escalofrío le recorre la medula ascendientemente.

-Es cierto o no?- insiste el niño exagerando mucho el gesto haciendo aspas con los brazos.

-Eso pues... – tarda en contestar, el niño pone los brazos en jarra y hace un puchero.

-Tardaste!- le recrimina y le señala acusatoriamente con la cara 100% tomate natural.- eso significa..., significa que ya no me amas!- le grita mientras se da la vuelta y se sienta en el suelo y cruza brazos y piernas.- sabía que si me iba y volvía no volverías a quererme dattebayo..

-Que significa esto?- pregunta Sasuke desde su sitio sin haberse movido un ápice- Quien eres? – vuelve a preguntar mas por frustración a no saber que confusión en sí misma.

-Soy Naruto dattebayo, el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto numero uno en sorprender a la gente!- grita heroicamente poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke que se encuentra en estado de shock se levanta y se arrodilla delante del niño que sigue moviéndose sin cambiar de sitio. Lo mira de pies a cabeza, ojos azules cielo, intensos y llenos de brillo de la vida, cabello dorado haciendo que el sol solo sea una imitación, piel trigueña y suave y tres marcas en cada mejilla totalmente inconfundibles. Con los dedos pulgares las delinea, cada una de ella y fija su oscura mirada en aquellos ojos que un día perdió, el día en el que lo asesinaron delante de sus ojos, a plena luz del día, y en el que tuvo su sangre en sus manos y sus lagrimas borraron la sangre de esas alegres marquitas de zorro.

El día de hace 3 años, en el que murió en sus brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro que quedo marcada con fuego en la memoria de Sasuke el cual llegó a ver la escena pero solo el trágico final. El día en el que le dijo que le amaba y el rubio solo le dijo una extraña frase, que es ahora que concuerda su significado.

-Recuerda quien soy, y no voy a rendirme nunca Teme, Uzumaki Naruto volverá a sorprenderte.- y dicho eso murió con esa sonrisa que ahora calificaría de persona idiotamente enamorada. Naruto Idiota, siempre tan enigmático.

Sasuke abrazó al niño que tenía delante de sus ojos, tan fuerte que creía que volvería a marcharse y el rubio no supo porque hasta que sus ropas empezaron a mojarse. Se separo de la persona que tenia abrazándolo y le miro a los ojos una vez más y con sus manos acaricio el rostro blanco contrario retirando esas lágrimas traicioneras.

-En verdad me volviste a sorprender Usurantonkachi..- dice mientras con la manga de la camisa retira las ultimas lágrimas dando paso a una brillante pero discreta sonrisa.

La cara del niño se ilumina y una enorme sonrisa baila en sus labios.

-Te acordaste! –exclama el niño mientras salta en sus brazos y él lo recibe gustoso.

-Yo nunca olvido una promesa- afirma mientras le acaricia el pelo y el niño vuelve a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

El amor, vuelve a pensar mirando al pequeño tesoro que guardaba cerca de su corazón. Eso no existe! Vuelve a afirmar. No puedes encontrarlo. Siempre lo llevas contigo y debes dárselo a la persona que realmente desees.

El amor es pues, algo que no existe, que no puede verse, que no puedes encontrar, que deberás ser capaz de sentir.

Algo que darás y recibirás si consigues encontrar a tu persona especial.

Algo que es fuego y difícil de manipular, informe, insípido, incoloro e invisible.

Un nada que lo tiene todo. Y si chicos yo soy feliz y lo tengo todo, pero eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!.

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de queja y bakudan (bombas si si hacedme estallar!) tambien si os gusta no olvides R&R i F&F (eso es Read and Review y Favorite and Folow...) ESTO TAMBIEN ES UNA EXCUSA! Estoy preparando uno de largo y hasta que no lo tenga del todo escrito no lo voy a publicar ejeejej. Bien mis amores nos vemos muy pronto.**

**No os olvideis los insultos, las amenazas de muerte, los ataques Tsundere, turturas psocologicas, acosos directos... Haced todo lo posible yo creo en ustedes!.**

**Mata ne!**

**Kagura no Akuma ( danza del demonio muahahah) **


End file.
